Total Drama
Total Drama is a series created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Total Drama is developed by Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. It has the Canadian TV rating of "G", "PG" or "c8" (ages 8+). It has the American rating of TV-PG or TV-PG-D (Originally TV-PG-DLS) on Cartoon Network. The show premiered in Canada on July 8, 2007 and in the US on June 5, 2008. Staff Seasons Canon Seasons Total Drama Island Total Drama Island (formerly titled "Camp TV") is the first season of Total Drama. Created as a parody of shows such as Survivor and Fear Factor, Total Drama Island focuses on twenty-two teenagers arriving to Camp Wawanakwa to compete on a reality television show. The contestants are divided into two teams and must compete in challenges every three days. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and leave the island. The teams eventually dissolve and the elimination process continues until the lastcontestant standing wins a grand prize of $100,000. Episodes This season consists of twenty-six episodes (twenty-seven including Total Drama Island Recap and TDI Rundown) plus a special. Total Drama Action : Total Drama Action, the second season of Total Drama, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. It follows the same format as Total Drama Island, with fifteen contestants from last season participating in movie-themed challenges on separate teams. After being voted off, contestants must take the Walk of Shame and travel to the Total Drama Aftermath show via the Lame-o-sine. This process continues until one player wins $1,000,000. EpisodesEdit Like the previous season, this season consists of twenty-six episodes plus a special. Total Drama World Tour : Total Drama World Tour (formerly titled "Total Drama, the Musical") is the third season of Total Drama. Fifteen returning cast members, plus three new contestants, compete for the chance to win $1,000,000 in challenges taking place all around the world. This season, players are divided into three teams and must live on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. They must also perform spontaneous musical numbers every episode or risk being eliminated via the Drop of Shame. The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last-standing contestant in the season. Episodes Total Drama World Tour consists of twenty-six episodes. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island : Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (formerly titled "Total Drama Reloaded") is the fourth season of Total Drama, and the first season to not feature any returning contestants; instead, this season brings thirteen new players to Camp Wawanakwa, which was being rented to a biohazardous waste disposal company since the end of Total Drama Island. With mutated creatures roaming free and an invincibility statue in play, the two teams must take the Hurl of Shame until someone wins $1,000,000. Episodes : Total Drama: Revenge of the Island consists of thirteen episodes, exactly half of the usual twenty-six episodes. Total Drama All-Stars : Total Drama All-Stars is the first half of Total Drama's fifth and final season. It takes place on Camp Wawanakwa, the setting of Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, with fourteen players from the last four seasons returning to compete. This season, contestants are divided into two teams based on their status as a hero or villain, and must avoid the Flush of Shame in order to take home the $1,000,000 grand prize. Episodes : Total Drama All-Stars consists of thirteen episodes. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island : Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the second half of Total Drama's fifth and final season. It features an all-new cast of fourteen at an all-new location, but the rules remain the same: contestants are split into two teams and will one-by-one be forced into the Cannon of Shame, except the winner, who will instead receive $1,000,000. Episodes : Total Drama: Pahkitew Island consists of thirteen episodes. Fanon Seasons Total Drama Project Reality Total Drama Student Ambitions Total Drama Wildlife Total Drama Onion Acres Category:Total Drama Category:In-show media